Se Eu Fosse Você
by CisneNegrow
Summary: Cansada de ficar em segundo plano na vida do marido, TenTen acaba por pedir o divórcio. O fim do casamento parecia decretado, mas algo inusitado aconteceu: sem nenhum motivo aparente, Neji e TenTen trocaram de corpos! Agora eles terão de encontrar uma forma de voltar ao normal, mas a chave para isso pode estar bem diante de seus olhos.


Já estava na nona rodada quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Virou-se com um pouco de dificuldade e encontrou Sakura sorrindo terna para ela.

A Haruno sentou-se no banco ao seu lado e pôs a bolsa no balcão, tirando com delicadeza o copo das mãos da morena.

— Brigou com Neji outra vez? — Deduziu, afinal era isso que a bebedeira e as lágrimas costumavam representar.

TenTen riu, mesmo sem haver nada de engraçado.

— Eu pedi o divórcio. — Disse, como a fala embolada tanto pelo álcool quando pelo choro — Eu amo ele, Sakura, amo com toda minha alma. Mas eu já não aguento mais tanta frieza e indiferença. Eu simplesmente não posso mais suportar.

Sakura parecia estar surpresa. Sabia que o casamento deles estava cada vez mais frágil, mas nunca imaginou que chegaria a um divórcio — ou, se imaginou, jamais considerara ser a morena a pedi-lo, pois sabia o quanto ela o amava.

— O que disse a ele?

— Que, já que ele amava tanto aquele maldito bistrô, que fosse morar lá de uma vez! Ele mal aparecia em casa, mesmo...

Neji era o chef mais prestigiado de Tokyo. Seu restaurante era frequentado pela nata da sociedade. Isso, obviamente, consumia muito de seu tempo. Mais do que sua esposa poderia suportar.

Todos sabiam que o bistrô era a paixão dele, e esse era o principal motivo das brigas.

— Quem mais sabe?

— Só você. — Falou, tentando tirar o copo das mãos de Sakura, sem sucesso.

— Eu vou ligar para a Hinata. Você vai precisar de apoio e...

— Não! — Interrompeu — A Hinata não.

— Mas ela é sua amiga, TenTen.

— Sim, mas ela também é prima do Neji. Não quero colocá-la numa situação desconfortável.

A Uchiha deu um longo suspiro. A amiga precisaria de um advogado e Hinata era muito boa, além de ser amiga dela. Mas, em contrapartida, TenTen tinha razão. Colocar ela nessa situação não parecia justo.

— E o que pretende fazer, então? — Deu-se por vencida.

— Beber, Saky. Beber até apagar e esquecer esse dia horrível.

**Do outro lado da cidade...**

— Desculpe por isso, Lee. Eu não sabia mais para onde ir. — Um Neji abatido encontrava-se em sua porta.

— Não se preocupe. — Cedeu espaço para o amigo entrar, ajudando ele com a mala — O que aconteceu?

— TenTen pediu o divórcio. Ela me mandou morar no bistrô. — Riu com amargura.

— Cara... — Lee não fazia ideia do que falar. Jamais imaginou que o seu casal de amigos mais próximo iria se separar algum dia.

Sem muito o que fazer, o anfitrião foi até a cozinha procurar algo forte para beberem.

— Sabe, eu fico repassando os últimos anos, tentando enchergar em que momento ela deixou de me amar...

— Mano, — Ofereceu o copo para o Hyūga, que aceitou de bom grado — vai ver não se trate de deixar de amar ou não. Já faz tempo que o casamento de vocês se resume a brigas. E, convenhamos, você não é do tipo que demonstra afeto.

— Está dizendo que ela vai me deixar porque eu não mando flores? — Aquilo lhe parecia ridículo. TenTen nunca fora esse tipo de mulher, e era exatamente isso que o fascinava nela.

— Não, Neji, estou dizendo que ela cansou de ser sua segunda opção.

Segunda opção? Mas de que raios Lee estava falando, afinal?!

— Mas do que está falando? Sabe que nunca houve ninguém além dela!

— Não estou falando de uma amante, Hyūga. — Ao ver a expressão confusa no rosto do amigo, o outro se viu obrigado a ser mais claro — Quantas vezes você virou a noite no bistrô? Quantas vezes furou com ela por causa de alguma receita nova? Quantas vezes você a deixou sozinha para cuidar de clientes VIP's?

— Mas ela sempre entendeu...

— Será mesmo, Neji? Ela entendeu ou se calou?

Por várias vezes brigaram por causa do trabalho dele, é verdade. Mas nada que culminasse num divórcio... Não é?

TenTen estava sempre a reclamar de seu humor — ou seria de sua falta de humor? Para ela era impossível entender o quão cansativo e desgastante era o seu trabalho, muito diferente do dela, que era extremamente fácil. Qual a dificuldade de ser professora de jardim de infância? Comparado ao dele, o trabalho dela era simples. Ao menos era assim que ele pensava... Claro que o fato de Neji estar sempre desmerecendo sua profissão era outro motivo para brigas. Àquela altura, o Hyūga já estava buscando na memória o que não era motivo de discussão nesses últimos anos...

Lee apenas bebericava seu whisky, permitindo que Neji viajasse por sua memória e percebesse onde errou.

— Está ficando tarde... Melhor eu ir dormir. — Disse, levantando-se e indo em direção ao corredor que dava acesso aos quartos — Amanhã é domingo, mas na segunda pela manhã eu vou falar com algum corretor.

— Sabe que pode ficar o tempo que precisar.

— E eu lhe agradeço por isso. Mas não quero incomodar mais do que o necessário, por isso começarei a procurar um apartamento. Talvez Temari possa me mostrar alguns, supondo que TenTen não tenha feito minha caveira para ela, claro.

— Sabe que TenTen não é assim. Ela jamais envolveria os amigos em problemas que dizem respeito apenas a vocês dois.

— É... Você tem razão. Boa noite.

O Hyūga seguiu direto para o quarto que costumava ocupar após as brigas mais sérias com TenTen. Lembrar-se disso ao cruzar a porta lhe causou um sentimento estranho no peito. Talvez ele passasse mais tempo no restaurante e no apartamento de Lee do que em sua própria casa.

Tentando espantar tais sentimentos e pôr a cabeça no lugar ele seguiu para o banheiro. Ao acender a luz do cômodo seu olhar foi diretamente até a banheira, fazendo-o lembrar da sua própria, o que desencadeou uma recordação...

_Estava cansado e estressado. Fora um dia corrido no bistrô. Subiu as escadas, entrando no quarto de uma vez e já afrouxando a gravata e atirando os sapatos em qualquer canto. Foi então que reparou na voz melodiosa vinda do banheiro._

_Ao abrir a porta devagar, Neji pôde contemplar sua esposa dentro da grande banheira, coberta de espuma e cantando "Break In", sua música favorita. Como se sentisse a presença dele, ela parou e encarou a porta, olhando diretamente para ele._

_— À quanto tempo está aí? Não te ouvi chegar._

_— Acabei de chegar._

_— Você parece tenso... — Se recostou na borda da banheira — Dia difícil?_

_— Você nem imagina... — Soltou um suspiro cansado._

_— Então tire a roupa e entre aqui! — O sorriso dela era um misto de animação e malícia — A água está ótima e, você sabe…_

— "Um banho quente cura tudo"... — Repetiu as palavras ditas por ela naquela época.

Sentiu cada pêlo de seu corpo se arrepiar ao lembrar da intensidade com a qual fizeram amor naquele dia. Devido a essa lembrança, julgou melhor tomar um banho frio.

**...**

Já de banho tomado, o Hyūga saiu do banheiro trajando apenas uma calça de moletom, enquanto tentava secar seus longos cabelos com uma toalha. Em outras circunstâncias, encontraria TenTen o esperando com o secador de cabelo em mãos. Mesmo quando estavam brigados, ela nunca permitia que ele dormisse com os cabelos molhados.

Faziam apenas algumas horas desde a briga que decretara o fim de seu casamento e Neji já estava sentindo falta de coisas que, antes, ele sequer prestava atenção.

Jogou a toalha num canto qualquer e pegou o celular que estava em cima da cama. Uma parte sua esperava encontrar uma mensagem dela pedindo desculpas e dizendo que ele deveria voltar para casa. Nada. Nenhuma notificação, apenas a foto de uma morena sorridente em sua tela de bloqueio. _Para você lembrar de mim sempre que usar o celular_, ela disse quando questionada sobre o porquê de ter posto uma foto sua na tela de bloqueio dele.

Analisando a foto da morena, com um sorriso enorme e algumas manchas de tinta na face, ele se perguntou como puderam chegar àquele ponto...

— Se ao menos você fosse mais madura, TenTen... — Disse, mais para si mesmo que para a foto — Se eu fosse você, tentaria ver a vida com mais seriedade.

Sem ter nenhuma outra opção, decidiu-se por deitar de uma vez. O dia seguinte seria difícil.

**(...)**

Numa área nobre da cidade, uma morena entra na sua casa após alguns minutos de luta contra a fechadura. Sim, estava tão bebada que mal conseguira abrir a porta.

Sakura se ofereceu para levá-la para casa, mas TenTen "fugiu" enquanto a Uchiha atendia uma ligação de Sasuke. Aparentemente, Sarada estava doente e a febre havia aumentado, então preferiu sair por conta própria, assim a rosada poderia voltar para casa — de onde sequer devia ter saído — e cuidar de sua filhinha.

A primeira coisa que fez ao chegar foi enviar uma mensagem avisando que estava em casa e que chegara bem, assim a amiga não ficaria preocupada. Depois tentou subir as escadas e viu o mundo girar. Concluiu que, se insistisse em subir, acabaria por cair e se machucar, então resolveu se ajeitar pela sala mesmo.

Se atirou no sofá macio e agradeceu mentalmente por Neji ser tão fresco. Além de confortável, o sofá era enorme. Poderia dormir ali a noite inteira sem medo de precisar de um quiropraxista para conseguir levantar no dia seguinte.

Seus cansados olhos castanhos passearam pela sala até se fixar numa foto em cima da lareira. Sua foto de casamento.

Era impossível olhar para aquela imagem e não se perguntar o que aconteceria dali em diante. Era inegável que Neji a fez muito feliz e que ainda o amava com fervor, mas a relação que tinham fora se estragando pouco a pouco, devido tanto ao orgulho dele quanto à teimosia dela.

Sim, TenTen sabia e entendia que também teve uma parcela de culpa nisso tudo. Todas as vezes em que falou sem pensar... Todas as vezes em que ficou calada... Uma grande parte sua achava que, se ela houvesse sido sincera com Neji, houvesse deixado claras as suas necessidades e mágoas, poderia ter salvado seu casamento. Agora era tarde demais...

Àquela altura ela já havia pego o retrato e retornado ao sofá. Milhões de perguntas povoavam sua mente, mas a principal era: havia feito Neji feliz? Mesmo que apenas um pouco? Talvez nunca soubesse... O Hyūga sempre fora sério e fechado, mesmo após o matrimônio. Mas ela tinha orgulho em saber que era a única pessoa que conseguia fazê-lo rir, mesmo que minimamente. Só queria saber em que momento desses quatro anos que passaram juntos aquilo se perdeu...

— Sabe qual é o seu problema, Hyūga? — Falou para a foto, com a fala enrolada devido ao álcool — Você não sabe apreciar o lado divertido da vida! Se eu fosse você, tentaria sorrir mais.

Aquilo foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer antes de apagar por completo, ainda com a foto nas mãos.


End file.
